Lenalidomide, chemically known as either 3-(4-amino-1,3-dihydro-1-oxo-2H-isoindol-2-yl)-2,6-piperidinedione or 3-(4-amino-1-oxo 1,3-dihydro-2H-isoindol-2-yl)piperidine-2,6-dione, and its pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof are immunomodulatory agents. Lenalidomide has been shown to inhibit the secretion of pro-inflammatory cytokines such as tumor necrosis factor alpha (TNF-α) and to increase the secretion of anti-inflammatory cytokines in animals and humans. Decreasing TNF-α levels is a valuable therapeutic strategy for the treatment of many inflammatory, infectious, immunological, and malignant diseases (PCT publication WO 98/03502). Lenalidomide has been demonstrated to be useful in the treatment of anemia due to myelodysplastic syndromes associated with a deletion 5q cytogenic abnormality, as well as in the treatment of multiple myeloma when used in combination with dexamethasone.
It is known in the art that deuterated compounds, such as lenalidomide, may have an advantageous effect on metabolic properties such as absorption, distribution, metabolism and excretion of drug (ADME) without adversely altering pharmacologic properties.